


Ori's Got A Secret

by pandorasxbox



Series: Call Me Maybe [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling Friends, Phone Sex, Secret Identity, Secrets, Smut, head games, kinky Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against better judgment, Ori takes his best friend, Kili's advice and gets a job as a phone sex operator hoping to trick his love interest/roommate Dwalin into calling so he can learn more about him. Unfortunately for Ori, Fili finds out what he's up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Do I Have To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously very late in doing this, but as a part of my one year anniversary of posting stories on Ao3 celebration from way back in September, I wanted to write something to dedicate to those who left comments **(JoeyBear1424, sydneysterek, LittlePalma, Littlenori, Finduilas88, Watch_Over_Durins_Sons and Gaaladrieel)** on my Ori fic "Ori's Senior Year", as well as all of those who left kudos and everyone who read that story to thank them for their support.
> 
> Even though this story will be part of a series, this one is about Ori. With that said, this story is for ALL of you who love that adorable little ginger, Ori as much as I do ♥
> 
>  
> 
> When I wrote "Secret Identity", I intentionally wrote the ending with the idea of making a sequel with Ori and Dwalin, but had no idea how to go about it at the time not wanting to write the exact same scenario again with different characters.
> 
> So I'd like to give a special shout out to **ironhawkofmischief** for being the first person to pick up on that idea, and a huge thank you to **alexisriversong** for recently prompting me for a sequel in which I came up with this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these Tolkien/Jackson characters.

Just like the season’s daffodils bursting from the ground in full bloom after a long winter’s nap, new couples falling in love seemed to be springing up. Sitting on a park bench enjoying a sunny afternoon of reading and relaxing, Ori couldn’t help but notice all the happy couples everywhere he looked.

Strolling by his bench arm-in-arm looking lovingly into one another’s eyes, the young couple glanced over at him long enough to smile and say hello. A few more couples lying on blankets in sun together out in the grassy area, while two other couples laughing, flying a disc would occasionally grab their partners playfully just to hear more giggles. Another couple sat on a different park bench across the way snuggled together reading.

With a sigh, Ori thought about how wonderful it would be to be so in love. To have someone to share special moments with. A stroll in the park, lying in the sun next to the one he loved, to run and laugh with someone, or to sit quietly reading a book with his partner lost in another world yet still together. 

As his mind wandered, by chance he saw his friends, Kili and Fili sharing a sweet kiss before Fili sauntered off in the other direction. The brunet smiled and waved at Ori when he noticed his friend sitting on the park bench before walking over to join him. 

Ori thought about how wonderful it was things worked out for the best between Kili and Fili after Kili revealed himself to Fili as Raven, the sex phone operator. His friend’s deceit could have ended in disaster, but Fili was so taken with Raven and how attracted he was to Kili, the blond was forgiving and understanding about their whole situation.

“Hey Ori! What’re you up to today?”

“Thought I’d enjoy this gorgeous day sitting here reading my new book. Nothing special.”

Kili believed his friend was happy and content to read his book, but he knew his friend well enough to notice a twinge of sadness about his plans.

“Would you like to hang out with me today?”

“If figured you’d be spending the day with Fili like you always do anymore.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve neglected you.”

“It’s alright. I understand.” Kili followed Ori’s gaze across the park. “I guess over the long cold winter we had, everyone found someone to keep them warm and fall in love with…everyone accept me.”

With an impish grin, the brunet wiggled his eyebrows and gave his friend a playful nudge with his elbow. “I believe Dwalin’s still single!”

Blushing like a virgin bride, Ori couldn’t hide his feelings. Just hearing his roommate’s name gave him shivers of delight.

“I don’t know, Kee. I’m not sure Dwalin even knows I exist. He rarely talks to me, I seriously doubt he would ever like me the way I like him.”

Cocking a brow, Kili couldn’t help feeling a bit mischievous. “He doesn’t know the _real_ you.” 

“Oh no, Kili! I already told you I wouldn’t deceive Dwalin like you did Fili. You’re so lucky he didn’t pulverize you after the way you tricked him! But oh my gosh, I’m so happy for you, Fili’s so hot!”

Kili giggled about how he had tricked his boyfriend, Fili into calling his alter-ego Raven, the phone sex operator. “I know!” He honestly couldn’t care less what Ori thought about what he had done. Fili was in his bed now, and the two of them were madly in love. That was all that mattered, and he certainly had no regrets for what he had done considering the outcome, of course. 

“Ori, you told me you can’t bring yourself to have a coherent conversation with the guy face-to-face, and believe me, I know all about that! So I’m telling you, if you want to find out what Dwalin is like, and what he really wants, you should get a job at the call center. They’ll hire anybody as long as you can actually…act…”

“Do I have to…audition?”

“Yes. Don’t worry though. They don’t sit in the same room with you while you’re talking to them on the phone so it’s not uncomfortable or embarrassing. They just want to make sure you can do it, and don’t sound stupid doing it.”

“Oh. I-I-I-I don’t know!”

“Ori, I’ve always been shyer talking to people than you have! I’m sure you’d be great at it! Then you know, once you get comfortable talking to people, maybe leave the phone number with your pseudonym lying somewhere for Dwalin to find and well, hope he calls like Fili did.”

“I don’t know. I'm not sure I could do it. You were obviously really good at it for Fili to fall in love with Raven.”

“Yes, yes I was very good at it.” Kili grinned like an idiot remembering some of his sexual role playing conversations. “I can help you. I can give you advice from what I learned doing it. Honestly just close your eyes and let your imagination run wild thinking about Dwalin no matter who you’re talking to. But if he calls, _listen_ to him closely, and remember _everything_ he tells you.”

Ori wasn’t shy, and never had a problem saying what was on his mind to anyone accept for the one man he was infatuated with. His best friend had a way of talking him into anything, and if shy backward Kili could pull it off, he could at least give it a shot.

“As long as Dwalin doesn’t figure out it’s me, I guess I have nothing to lose. Okay. I’ll do it!”


	2. Did You Ever Hear How We Met?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fili finds out what Kili talked Ori into doing, Fili comes up with a plan of his own.

If there was one thing Kili knew about his best friend, it was the fact Ori had no filter and would say pretty much anything that came to mind, but could become tongue-tied in a heartbeat around his roommate, Dwalin.

Tall, broad shouldered Dwalin was an imposing partially bald, tattooed figure. Anytime Kili visited Ori’s dorm room, he barely spoke if only in a whisper if Dwalin was there. The strange way the large man stared at them both was intimidating at best, but he came to accept this was just how the man was.

Ori and Dwalin co-existed in their dorm room with next to no conversation whatsoever. Because they never spoke, Ori really didn’t know very much about Dwalin. The man never invited friends to their room, so Ori wasn’t even sure if he had any friends though he knew he went out to parties and bars a lot. 

It was a curious thing, Dwalin thought for his bookworm of a roommate to be leaving so late in the evening more frequently recently. Watching the skinny ginger silently slip into his shoes and pull on a light cardigan preparing to leave for his secret job without giving his roommate the slightest look, Dwalin blurted out, “Where’re ye off to so late?” 

Unexpectedly hearing Dwalin’s gruff voice startled Ori not so much as the man’s volume or tone, but more the fact he even spoke to him at all.

“Me?”

“I don’t see anyone else in room.”

“I…I-I’m going out.”

“Hmm. Been going out late a lot in recently. You going out with Kili? You two got something going on?”

Ori blushed at the thought. “No, and of course not! He’s my friend, and besides his roommate Fili is his boyfriend. You know Fili, right?”

With a grunt as a reply, the uncomfortable stare ensued. Ori held his gaze a few seconds longer before he backed down. "Gotta go." Grabbing his wallet and keys, the little ginger was out the door. 

On his way to the call center, Ori began to wonder how on earth he was ever going to get Dwalin to make a call to the sex line. Kili made it sound so easy, but then Fili wasn't anything like Dwalin. At least Fili was outgoing and tried to make conversation with shy Kili now and then. This was the first time Dwalin ever asked him anything besides if he could borrow a pen. 

*

Sitting at the local pub, Fili and Kili drank their beer chatting amongst themselves when Kili noticed Dwalin walk in to sit all alone at the opposite end of the bar from them. 

"Too bad Ori's not here. Dwalin just showed up." 

"Why doesn't he just talk to him?"

Kili rolled his eyes at his boyfriend giving him a 'you-ought-to-know-better-than-anyone' look. "He's in the same situation we were in. And look at the man! He's intimidating! When I visit Ori and he's there, I'm afraid to breathe around him!"

Fili laughed out loud. "Kee! I'll make a bet with you. I'll guarantee once you get to know Dwalin, he is the sweetest, most lovable teddy bear-of-man you'll ever meet. Ori needs to just talk to him!" 

"I, uh...talked Ori into taking a job where I used to work. You know...sex line operator."

"Kili!"

"It worked for us!"

"That doesn't mean Ori's going to get the same results! Oh, Kee...Do you know if he's had any calls with Dwalin yet?"

"I don't think so, I know he would've told me if he did." Kili slid off his barstool, and gave Fili a quick kiss on the lips. "I have to use the restroom. Don't let anybody whisk you away while I'm gone!"

Running a thumb over the moisture collecting on his beer bottle while waiting for Kili to return, Fili felt as if someone was watching him. Shifting his eyes toward the end of the bar, sure enough Dwalin was staring right at him. Straightening in his seat, he suddenly felt the unease Kili was referring to. He was rather intimating, but he actually had met Dwalin before. 

Fili grinned and gave the man a nod, then looked around for Kili. The blond quickly hopped off his barstool and met Dwalin at his seat. "Dwalin? Do you remember me? I'm Fili, Kili's partner. You know Kili, right? Ori's friend? We've shared a few beers at a couples parties before."

Dwalin eyed the hand Fili had offered to greet him, and shook it with a hefty grip and big smile. "I remember you, Fili! Good to see ya! What can I do for ya?"

"Real quick before Kili gets back, there's something I think you need to be aware of..."

*

At some point toward the end of the evening, Fili made the suggestion they should go talk to Dwalin, get to know him. Kili was very much opposed to the idea, still wary of the man, but Fili was outgoing and had no problem pulling his boyfriend along with him to meet him.

Pretending they'd never met before, Fili introduced themselves to Dwalin. "Hey there, Dwalin, is it? Kili tells me you're Ori's roommate? My name's Fili."

Playing along, Dwalin shook the blond's hand roughly as he'd done earlier with a hearty slap on the back. "Nice to meet ya, Fili! Good to see you again, Kili. Where's Ori been running off to every night?"

"Job."

"Oh! Where is working? He wouldn't tell when I asked earlier tonight."

"Tutoring...someone."

"I figured him to be some genius or something! You two always got your nose stuck in a book when I see yas together. Got ya smart one, there Fili!" The man's loud outgoingness caught Kili off-guard. This was the most he'd ever heard Dwalin speak in all the times he spoke combined.

"So Dwalin, did Ori or Kili ever tell you how Kili and I got together?" 

Kili winded his man with an elbow to the gut. "Oh sorry, Fee! Can I have a word with you for a moment, please? Excuse us, Dwalin." Dragging Fili away from any prying ears, the blushing ex-phone sex operator wanted to strangle him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Fili rubbed his aching belly, and laughed. "What's wrong? I think how we got together makes for a great story! Are you _ashamed_ of what you did to me?"

Realizing the point Fili was trying to make, left Kili stammering for the right reply. "I-I, looking back, I know what I did was wrong, but still. Don't ruin this for Ori!"

"I'm trying to help. If we tell him how we got together, we can introduce the idea of calling the sex line. Do you know Ori's pseud name?" With a nod Kili confirmed he knew. "Then let's go back there and tell him how we got together."

Reluctantly Kili let Fili lead him back over to Dwalin, and the conversation started up where they left off. "Sorry, D, Kili's a little shy about how we ultimately got together. He's such a little imp!" Giving Kili a little squeeze, the brunet gave a fake grin wanting to disappear as he felt his legs getting weaker by the second the more Fili kept talking.

"You'd never believe this, D, but my Kili here was actually a phone sex operator. Can you believe that?! My roommate, that I tried several times to have conversations with couldn't even talk to me, but he convinced me to call this sex line and ask for Raven. I had no idea it was really Kili I was talking to, until he revealed himself to me, and well, let's just say having sex with him in my bed was waaaay better than over the phone, ya know? He was fucking amazing on the phone, but in real life..." Shaking his blond curls, the two men laughed with no need to complete that thought, as Kili tried to join in their laughter, but began to feel sort of lightheaded from an anxiety attack coming on. 

_'That's it! I'm going to faint right here, right now. No, I'm going to die of embarrassment! And then, when we get home, I'm going to kill Fili!_

"So, Dwalin, have you ever called a sex line before?"

"Can't say that I have, but sounds interesting! Would you happen to have a name of anyone you worked with you might recommend I call, Kili?"

Petrified like an ant stuck in amber, Kili couldn't move. He couldn't speak. "Come on, Kee! What's the name of that one guy you told me was so good?" Fili gave him a little nudge. "You remember his name, don't you?"

Looking at his feet, Kili mumbled something unintelligible. Dwalin quirked his head and asked, "What's that? I didn't catch that. What's his name?"

"Gingersnap."

Dwalin's face lit up like the brightest sun at high noon. "I like it! Give me that number! Since Ori's been leaving so late every evening, it would be the perfect time to check this guy out! Gingersnap...he sounds delightfully _delicious!_ "


	3. What Are You Wearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori finds out Dwalin has a little secret of his own ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to **thatbloodyines** & **Sunshinebunnie** and everyone else hoping for a quick update, please forgive me for the long delay! :3  
>  I'm working on Chapter Four right now. It's more than half complete, and will be out soon ☮

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second Kili walked out the door of the bar, he began texting Ori like mad, mumbling and grumbling about his boyfriend. "I can't believe you did that, Fee!"

"I was just trying to help Ori!"

“I wasn’t talking about Ori!” The brunet's fingers flew over his phone. "You embarrassed ME!"

Slipping an arm about Kili’s waist as they walked along to give him a side squeeze, Fili had no remorse. “I’m sorry, buttercup. Can I make it up to you?” 

The blond tried to nuzzle a kiss into his fuming boyfriend’s neck, but Kili wasn’t having it dodging his lover's lips. “No! And you can sleep in your own bed tonight!”

*

Ori received Kili’s urgent text, but to his friend’s surprise, Ori wasn’t nearly as upset as Kili was. In fact he was thankful Fili got things rolling for him though he realized how awkward he was going to feel when he got home from work knowing what information Dwalin had been given.

Quietly as possible Ori locked their dorm room door, but suddenly whirled around grasping his chest he gasped when Dwalin flipped on the light he had attached to his headboard. 

"Why ya so late? Where ye been?" His roommate growled from his bed with a suspicious stare. 

"Umm...I-I was tutoring someone?" He really didn't mean for his reply to sound like he questioned himself, but he wasn't accustom to answering such direct questions about his whereabouts since he was a teen living at home with his parents getting caught sneaking through a window at a late hour. 

"Hmm..." Dwalin flipped off the light and curled up beneath his blankets leaving Ori wondering what the hell just happened. Dwalin had spoke to him more in this one day than he had since the beginning of the school year. And why did he care so much about where he was going and what he was doing all of a sudden?

The next morning Ori tested the waters by greeting his burly roommate with a tone dripping with honey. "Good morning!" He sang with a smile bright as the sun that faded just as quickly as it came, recoiling when Dwalin growled at him. 

"Sorry...forgot you weren't a morning person." The little ginger mumbled picking up his backpack to leave for class. _'Everything's back to normal!'_

*

Meeting up with Kili on their way to class, Ori put his friend's mind at ease. He wasn't upset, and though he was hoping Dwalin would make the call the mere thought of it was beginning to make him incredibly nervous. 

It didn't help matters much either when Ori returned to their dorm room late that afternoon to find a neon yellow thong lying on the floor next to Dwalin's laundry bag near his bed. _'What the...?'_ This find was worthy of a personal visit with his friend.

"I don't know what to make of it, Kee!" Ori was very concerned that maybe Dwalin had a secret lover he didn't know about. "I think he might already be seeing someone!" 

"Are you sure it was a woman's thong?" Sitting on the edge of his boyfriend's bed, Kili's brow knitted with concern as Fili lifted a book to hide his face listening to their conversation. 

"I'm positive! It was bright yellow silk with little pink roses printed on it!" Ori said as he sat on Kili's bed across from them wringing his hands with concern. 

Hiding behind the book, the blond couldn't contain himself any longer as a snicker slipped out. 

"Fili!" Kili scolded and smacked his boyfriend's leg. "This is serious!"

"Oww! What?!" Fili laughed so hard he snorted. "I doubt he's seeing a woman, because when we left him at the bar last night, he was pretty excited about calling _Gingersnap!_ And besides, how do you know that thong isn't Dwalin's?"

Ori and Kili's eyes widened as they snapped toward each other. "I...I-I guess that could be a possibility?"

"Speaking from experience on the sex line, there are a lot of guys that are into that sort of thing, so..." The ex phone sex operator had to admit, Fili could be right, but now he was weirded-out because he couldn't get the vision of Dwalin in a thong out of his head.

The little ginger took in a deep breath, and stood. "Well...if that's what he's into...I'm up for it!" Maybe a poor choice of words, but fitting because unlike Kili, Ori was a little turned on by the thought of seeing his big, strong handsome man wearing a girly thong. 

Feeling more confident armed with the idea the ladies undergarment he found really did belong to Dwalin and not some girl he may have had a fling with, Ori went on to work in hopes of receiving one special phone call from that one special man.

*

The first hour of work on the sex line ticked by slowly, and then when he least expected it, the call Ori had been waiting for finally came through. 

Receiving the message from the dispatch operator that someone had requested him, the confident little ginger answered his call using his best sassy voice. 

"Hello there! Thank you for requesting to chat with little 'ol me, big boy! What's your name?" 

After a brief hesitation, the man on the line whispered, "Axman" 

"Ooo, I like it! Well, Axman, what can Gingersnap do to satisfy you this evening, hmm?"

When it seemed no one was on the line, Ori checked the computer monitor and saw the call was still connected. "Hello? Come on now, don't be shy! Gingersnap won't bite...unless you want me to...so what are you into, sweetheart?"

Dwalin's silence was short lived as Ori finally heard a familiar gruff, Scottish accent speak to him.

"I like womens panties."

Speechless for a second realizing he was actually speaking with Dwalin, Ori sat there staring blankly at the monitor trying to think of how to reply, visualizing the thong he'd found. _'It was his!'_

"That sounds yummy! Tell me about it, Axman...what do like about wearing womens panties?"

"Oh no, no, no, I didn't say I like to wear them! Well, maybe sometimes, but no. Nooo, I like how the material feels against my skin when I'm jerking off."

Now that Ori had even more of a visual of how that neon yellow thong had been used, he began to feel a stirring in his pants. "I bet that does feel good!" _'I might have to try that myself!'_

"Yes, but it's more than that...you see, I haven't had sex in a _long_ time. What I really like is for my lover to wear the ladies undergarments for me. I love a man confident enough to wear silky lace panties on occasion." 

With a little gulp, the ginger sex line operator that was almost never at a loss for words had gotten lost in thought, imagining what it would be like for himself to wear that pretty little thong for Dwalin.

"What are you wearing, Ginger?"

"Khakis. Uh, no! No, I meant, nothing! Not wearing anything, completely bare for you to do whatever you want with me! Do you have anything special you'd like me to wear for you?"

"Oh, I have a whole box of sexy ladies lingerie under my bed! Pink is actually my favorite. Pink lace to be specific. What do you look like, Gingersnap? I don't like big, hairy muscular men. I picture you as a sweet little cinnamon roll with smooth skin, and a bum as pink as that blush I bet you're wearing right now!"

"Oh, well, I-I have to admit not much can make me blush, but you just did!" He wasn't lying. Ori's cheeks felt flushed with color knowing Dwalin wasn't into wanting a hairy, burly man like himself. "I'm 5'7", rather small and definitely not hairy" Ori fell into a dreamy state thinking about his brawny roommate, and accidentally revealed his thoughts. "I adore large, tattooed men like you. I think you're very attractive, and I really like you. I hope you don't already have a lover." Gingersnap gasped. _'Shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud!'_

"I never told you what I looked like, and I thought we were roleplaying." 

"I-I am roleplaying with you, Axman!" Trying to get back into character, Ori stammered to remember he wasn't talking to his roommate, but a client as his alter ego Gingersnap. 

Dwalin smirked hearing his roommate's curious concern, realizing Ori slipped up. "And no...I don't have a lover, but I'm ready to find someone special enough to fall for. I'd have to trust them. No secrets."

Knowing he was in essence lying to the man he was in love with at this very moment, guilt washed over Ori. 

Lying on his bed, the big softy of a man closed his eyes, and slipped a hand around his cock beginning to stroke himself thinking of his roommate wearing lacy pink undies. "Would you wear my pink lace panties for me, Gingersnap?" 

"Yes. I'm sure I'd like the way they feel, but I'd rather feel you against my skin." 

"Oh, yes, I'd make sure you feel me...every inch of me sliding into you while you're wearing that sweet silky lace...I want to make ye come in those panties so I can sleep with them, and smell your sex when yer not with me."

 _'Fuck! That's hot!'_ "Um, oh yes! Do it! I'd wear those panties for you! Get me on my knees, finger me open with lots of lube, and smack my bare pink ass while you fuck me like a little whore! Fill me with your cum, Axman! Yes! Just like that! Oh, snap the things you do to me!" 

"Are you getting yerself off too, sweet thing?" 

"Yes! Oh yes! I'm coming in those panties right now!" Ori looked around to make sure none of his co-workers could see him slide the palm of his hand over the hard-on trapped in his khakis. 

Never expecting to hear Ori talk this way, Dwalin's jaw dropped as he squeezed his cock tighter, stroking faster until his stomach was coated in strings of warm cum. This was Ori's job, and obviously he was good at it, but he never imagined him to be so incredibly good at it! Roleplaying sex with Gingersnap, seeing Ori in a new light had definitely piqued his interest in his falsely shy roommate. 

Grabbing the nearest tee to clean himself, Axman couldn't have been anymore thrilled with this new experience of having phone sex. "You are a dish, Gingersnap! Thank you for servicing me...I'll be sure to call again sometime."

After the call was disconnected, Ori looked down. "Guess I should logoff for a few minutes to take care of this in the restroom before I leave a stain on my khakis for real!"

~✩~

Coming home from work a few hours later, Ori couldn't help his naughty grin while lying in bed staring at the man beneath the covers on the bed on the other side of the room. _"I may have a little surprise for you tomorrow, D!"_

Dwalin laid still listening to every move Ori made to carefully slip into bed not to disturb him, thinking about their phone sex earlier with a mischievous smirk. _"Bet I know what you'll be wearing tomorrow..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments, kudos, and stopping by to read!


	4. Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title kind of says it all - just a bit of silliness for a segue into the last chapter!  
> Though this chapter was meant to be humorous, in the end, Dwalin is honestly trying to make sure Ori wasn't just roleplaying Gingersnap, and is being true to himself because he has take quite a liking to his shy roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut-free chapter, but I won't be able to say that about chapter five ;)

First thing in the morning, Ori left in a hurry to meet up with Kili at their favorite coffee shop before class ready to share all he had learned about Dwalin. 

Looking like an excited puppy, the brunet threw down his backpack and pulled up a chair joining his friend at the corner table they regularly occupied, eager to hear what Ori had to say. "So? Did it go well? What did he say? What was he like? What is he into? Did he ever mention anything about wearing...?"

"Yes, it was all good!" Carefully Ori slid one of the paper coffee cups across the table in Kili's direction. "He was so hot, Kee! But we had him all wrong! He told me he doesn't wear ladies panties, well sometimes, but he likes his man to wear them, especially while having sex!"

Intensely focused on his friend spilling every detail about their conversation, Kili took a slow drink from his cup then commented in a low, serious tone, "I think you should try it. That is, well, are you comfortable with that?"

"Why not? It sounds like fun! Actually sounds like something _you_ would be into."

"I top!" Kili blurted out a bit louder than he meant, looking around to notice a few girls nearby that ceased their conversation to stare and giggle at him. 

"I was talking about Fili." Quirking a brow, Ori couldn't help it that he still had a crush on his best friend's boyfriend, as a dirty thought of Fili wearing silk panties crossed his mind. 

"Oh, no! No, I-I don't think Fili would be comfortable with that. He's way too...manly..."

"Whatever." With a wave of his hand, Ori looked around the room. "Anyhooo..." Catching a glimpse of the redheaded barista, Ori got right to the point. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, anything." 

Discretely pointing toward the counter, Ori lowered his tone. "You're friends with Tauriel, right?" 

Kili glanced over catching Tauriel's attention as she flashed him a quaint, friendly smile. "Yes, why?" 

"Do you think you could ask her if she has any panties you could borrow for me?"

"What?! NO! Ori, have you lost your mind?! If you really want to wear some girly panties, then go to the store and buy them yourself!"

"I don't think I could. It would be embarrassing!" For a guy that normally didn't give a rats ass about what others thought of him, Ori really did look nervous over the thought of making such a purchase.

"And you don't think it would be embarrassing for me to ask Tauriel for her underwear?!" Kili shook his head adamantly. "NO! You know how shy I am, and it took me forever to even say hello to her, I could never ask her that! Especially not _borrow_ them! And after they'd been on your ass, I'm sure she'd rather you burn them than return them to her! Seriously! If you're really interested in playing out Dwalin's fantasies, then you can go find some on your own! Guys buy womens underwear for their girlfriends and wives all the time, its no big deal, Ori!" 

"Then would you do it for me?" Ori begged, but Kili wasn't falling for the sad brown eyes and pouty lips. 

"No! Sorry, I'm out!"

Kili grabbed his backpack and coffee cup, leaving Ori to contemplate making the purchase. "If I can't do it, maybe Gingersnap can." he said with a sigh, knowing if he was going to get any girly panties for himself to tease Dwalin with, he was going to have to go to the store after classes that afternoon on his own. 

After Ori took his seat next to Kili in the crowded lecture hall, he apologized and accepted his friend's apology for being so overly dramatic knowing Ori could be as painfully shy as he was. Seconds later Ori looked down at a follow up text he received, _'When you get them, let me know how they feel ;)'_

~*~

When Fili proposed his plan to Dwalin, hoping to teach Ori a lesson in deceit, it never crossed his mind Ori's big burly roommate would develop such a kink for ladies underwear. 

Riding the crowded city bus sitting next to one another, Dwalin picked through the bag of ladies lingerie sitting on his lap he just purchased from a porn store occasionally holding up an item near the blond's face. 

Sliding down in his seat to try and make himself as small as possible, Fili grumbled a bit agitated, "Dwalin? Could you stop that? What're you doing anyway?" He furrowed his brow and shook his long curls at his newest friend. 

"I'm trying to see what color looks good against your skin tone cause you look a bit pale like Ori." 

Defensively, Fili snapped back, "I'm not pale! I have a fair complexion, and haven't been out in the sun much yet! It's been a long winter!" 

Stretched between this thumbs, Dwalin held up a hot pink lacy thong to admire, and elbowed his friend without regard to his discomfort. 

"I like this one, what'd ya think?" He asked enthusiastically. 

With his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket, Fili sucked in his breath, letting his eyes shift briefly toward the feminine undergarment, he commented quietly. "It's nice."

An elderly lady sitting next to Fili leaned over, eyeing them both curiously. 

The uncomfortable feeling of knowing you're being watched made Fili glance over at her with a big grin and gave her a nod. 

The old woman's smile grew ear-to-ear as she nodded back and patted the blond's knee. Leaning over a little more to capture Dwalin's attention, she gave her approval, "He'll look lovely in pink, dear!"

"I'm sure he will!" Dwalin chuckled lightly at Fili's expense, but honestly speaking of Ori. 

"I'm sorry I ever thought of this." Fili mumbled and closed his eyes with slight embarrassment. "This was supposed to teach Ori a lesson, not get you two all hot 'n bothered by it!"

"I was all for trying to teach him a lesson in trying to fool me, and I thought it would embarrass him too, but after the phone sex I had with him, I'm really into this now! I can't wait to see if he'll take the bait, though I have no doubt he will."

"Well, fine, but if you two ever get together and you decide to shop for this shit again, leave me out of it! You'd never catch me wanting to wear that girly stuff!" The blond grumped, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Don't knock it, 'til you try it, friend! Spice it up in the bedroom so you don't get bored with each other, is what I say! Kili might like to see his sexy blond in a girly thong!"

"Our sex is just fine! We don't need anything to _spice it up!_ And for fuck sake, I don't ever want to hear _you_ call _me_ sexy ever again, D!

Dwalin continued to sift through his bag of goodies pulling out a skimpy skirt. 

"Suit yerself...Thanks for thinking up this great plan, Fee."

*

When Ori came home from his last class of the day, he dropped his things on his desk, locked the door and immediately began to snoop around under his roommate's bed. He didn't have to look very hard to find a cardboard box with a hot pink piece of material peeking out.

He pulled the box out from under the bed and began rummaging through the assortment of feminine undergarments in an array of colors. Silk panties, lacy thongs, and one skimpy plaid flip skirt. It had become quite clear Dwalin wasn't joking about how much he loved this stuff, but how did he keep this a secret for so long? 

Curiosity got the best of him, and Ori just had to try on a few of the garments including the sheer pink and black plaid flip skirt that barely covered his ass. Admiring himself the best he could in their small mirror, the little ginger grew a naughty grin of satisfaction. "Oh yeah, I'm rockin' this look!" 

Carefully the nosey roommate placed everything back into the box and shoved it back under the bed making sure it appeared just as he found it. 

Feeling much more confident after having seen how sexy he thought he looked wearing the feminine lacy undergarment he just tried on, Ori pulled the shopping bag from his backpack and donned his own pretty purchase.

Now that little ginger may have exuded innocents, hidden behind a somewhat quiet, shy bookworm façade, but there was another side next to no one besides Kili knew. Ori's alter-ego Gingersnap was just an extension of the little sex nymph he really was. He loved to wear thongs designed for men on occasion, but now the idea of wearing ladies under garments was fascinating and exciting to him, and damn if he didn't really love wearing that skirt!

~*~

It had been a long day at school and work. All Dwalin wanted to do was to go home and crash on his bed for the evening, and wait for the right time to make another call to Gingersnap. He wasn't surprised to find Kili and Ori sitting on his roommate's bed with their noses in their books as always. 

Kili glanced up briefly enough to know it was time to go. 

"I'll see you later, Ori." The brunet said keeping an eye on Dwalin as he gathered up his things and slipped out of Ori's dorm room in a hurry the second his friend's tall brooding roommate walked in giving him that familiar uneasy stare. 

Ori was used to that look, and lying there on his bed he went about his business of reading over a final draft he wrote for a history class.

After a few unnerving minutes passed by, Ori peeked over his tablet finding Dwalin continuing to stare directly at him. It took every ounce of courage to speak much less what he said a bit sassy in a somewhat sarcastic tone. 

"Can I help you?"

Without skipping a beat and deadpan serious Dwalin replied with a deep growl, "That remains to be seen."

Ori's heart practically stopped. _'What did he mean by that? Did I offend Dwalin somehow? I didn't mean to sound so terribly sassy! OMG, he looks so pissed like someone just kicked his cat or something! And for fuck sake, how do I respond to that, or should I let it go? Yes. Let it go, Ori!'_

He checked his phone trying to ignore Dwalin, and discovered it was almost time for him to leave for work. Now he was a little nervous about his plan to tease his roommate, but he pushed himself off the bed and put his papers and books on his desk then grabbed a fresh shirt and his favorite skinny jeans to change into. 

When he returned to their room ready for work, he reached for his keys and wallet and _accidentally_ dropped his keys on the floor. 

Dwalin had become engrossed in something he was watching on his phone until the jingle of keys hitting the floor captured his attention. 

A huge naughty smirk grew on D's face when he watched Ori slowing bend over to pick up the keys. _'He fell for it!'_

The tight low-rider skinny jeans slid down his backside revealing the lace trimmed silky lavender panties Ori was wearing as he intentionally bent over very slow to retrieve his keys from the floor hoping to give his roommate a sneak peek.

The second Ori looked back to see if Dwalin was watching, the large tattooed man sobered, and gruffed, "What. Are. You. Wearing?" 

Ori swallowed hard unsure of Dwalin's tone how to respond. "Uhh...what do you mean?" 

"Yer wearing womens underwear!" 

"You weren't supposed to see that." Panic set in as Ori felt heat rising in his cheeks. 

"A little frilly for a man, don't ye think?" The bald man snapped. 

_'I thought he liked men wearing ladies underwear!'_ Ori stuttered trying to find words to redeem himself. "Um...uh...I-I th-thought you knew I was..."

"Gay? Ya, I always thought you and that Kili friend of yours had something going on, but all this time we've lived in this room together, I never figured you to wear panties!"

"I like them." Standing his ground, Ori squared his shoulders and replied sharp and stern, as honest as he could. 

Dwalin remained straight-faced while internally his heart was doing back flips. _'That's what I wanted to hear!'_

"Then are you wearing those for that guy you're tutoring?" 

"Who I'm tu..." The fibbing ginger caught himself quickly. "Oh, yeah. No! I mean, no! I'm not...you know...with him." 

"Hmmm. I thought maybe you was teaching this guy a little more than advanced world history er somethin'." Propped up on a pillow, lying stretched out on his bed, the bald man thrummed his fingers casually on his chest trying to read the skinny little ginger. 

Feeling embarrassed more than anything, Ori hiked up his jeans to hide his panties, and threw on a light jacket. This wasn't going quite as he'd hoped. _'Shit! Now Dwalin thinks I'm seeing someone, how could I be so stupid!'_

The gruff yet soft-hearted roommate couldn't let Ori leave just yet seeing how his face fell as he turned toward the door without saying another word to defend himself. 

"Are you comfortable wearing those?" 

Disheartened, staring at the door knob, Ori quietly answered, "Yes." 

"Good." 

The odd reply caught the little ginger off-guard, tipping his head in question he looked back. "Why?"

The intimidating roommate softened his tone significantly when he answered, "Don't do anything you're not comfortable with just to please someone else."

When Ori caught the faintest smile on Dwalin's lips mostly hidden by his moustache and thick beard and the sincerity in his eyes, he could've swore for the first time they made a real connection. His heart lightened ready for work with hopes of another call from Axeman. "I won't. Good night, D."


	5. Gingersnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori finds out Dwalin is no fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, but I was never happy with what I wrote until now, but I'm sure of how I want it to end. I'm also sorry that I'm extending it to one more chapter which I will have completed sometime by the end of the week. Wanted to give you something to set up for the end until then ~ hope you like this little cliffhanger!

There was nothing more exhilarating for Ori at his secret late night job than to see he'd received a call from his favorite customer. After a lengthy round of sexual roleplay, Axeman said something before their call disconnected that set the little redheaded deceiver's heart a flutter. 

"Too bad you're not my roommate, Gingersnap." 

It was too hot knowing how much Dwalin was smitten with his alter-ego, and really wanted to playout his fantasy. "Why don't you ask your roommate? Maybe he likes you just the same, and would willing to play along." 

Axeman's deep hearty laughter answered for him. "That shy bookworm? Och, he'd never! I dinna think he's ever had sex much less be into all the things we've talked about." 

Gingersnap cringed hearing what Dwalin really thought of Ori. _'Shy? After all we've talked about?! Oh. Yeah. He was talking to Gingersnap, not me. Oh, cheese and crackers now what do I do?!'_

~*~

Saturday morning Ori was surprised to find Dwalin's empty bed just after sunrise. The big lug had never been up and gone before the little bookworm before. Whatever got him up and going so early must have been rather important considering he usually slept in until noon on the weekends. 

Relieved to not have to tiptoe around their small room for once, Ori went out to the coffee shop to bring back a few delectable pastries and his favorite tea. It was a gorgeous spring day, so before he settled back on his bed with a good book and his tasty goodies, he opened a window to let in the warm sunshine and fresh breeze to air out their stuffy dorm room. 

This was the first time in a long time the little ginger felt completely relaxed, and content. At least until Dwalin returned. 

"What'd ya doin' here?" He growled. 

Shrinking into his pillows, Ori answered meekly, "I-I'm just trying to relax, and read a little." 

"Thought you'd be out there in the park on such a day." The look on Dwalin's face pretty much told him to get out. 

"Right. Guess I'll be leaving now." Quickly gathering up his wallet, keys, book, and phone, Ori found himself sitting alone in the park wondering why Dwalin was always so gruff now that he'd seen how kind he could be. 

His serene mood slipped away watching other happy couples go about their business losing any sliver of hope he had for Dwalin to ever want him the way the man desired Gingersnap. A shadow washed over him just as he let out a deep cleansing breath. 

"Fancy meeting you here! Scoot over!" Kili bumped his friend with his hip, forcing him to make room to sit. Silence when Ori didn't respond after moving over prompted him to ask, "What happened? What's going on?" 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." After another deep sigh, the brunet got an earful. "Dwalin is head-over for Gingersnap, and I don't know how to tell him I AM Gingersnap! He thinks I'm a virgin, and said I was shy, and..." 

Kili interrupted, "But, you ARE a virgin!" 

"But, but..." Ori stammered, "He doesn't know that! He's _never_ talked to me to know anything about me! Ohh! Kee, I-I really screwed up...even if I tell him the truth now, he'll probably literally kill me or something!" 

From personal experience, Kili could empathize. He slumped back on the park bench feeling responsible for his friend's predicament. "I'm sorry, Ori. It's my fault. I should've listened to Fili, and stayed out of your business." 

"No. You were just trying to help me. I didn't have to take that job, and deceive Dwalin this way." Ori shook his head disgust of himself. "I guess I saw how brilliantly everything worked out for you and Fili, and thought maybe...oh, who am I kidding. I can't tell him the truth now, and I can't continue pretending to be someone I'm not." 

Draping an arm around his friend's shoulders, Kili gave Ori a little friendly squeeze. 

"Let me take you out for dinner, and a movie. I'll tell Fili so he can make his own plans, what do you think?" Ori couldn't say no to Kili's puppy dog eyes, and adorable grin coaxing him to accept knowing his friends was just trying to cheer him up. 

  
*  


As soon as Kili left for his evening out with Ori, Fili called Dwalin. "Ahh! I was wondering why he ran in and out of here so fast. Perfect!" This made a wide grin spread across the big teddy-bear-of-a-man's face. _'This is going to turn out better than I planned!'_

~*~

The evening walk home after leaving Kili took longer than usual because Ori wasn't ready to face Dwalin again knowing whatever he'd hoped to achieve wasn't going to play out as he'd hoped. Kili tried to tell him to just open up to Dwalin, and tell him how he feels about him. They only had a few more weeks left until the end of the semester, and they may never see each other again, so it wouldn't be that difficult to live in the same room if Dwalin rejected him. _'Maybe he's right. It couldn't be any worse than it is now. Guess I have nothing to lose at this point, eh?'_

The second Ori stepped into their dorm room, he stepped back out to be sure he was in the right room. Dwalin wasn't there, but the room was lit by many candles scattered about their small space, and the erotic scent of jasmine filled the air. _'Oh dear! Why didn't he warn me he was going to have company this evening? Thank god he wasn't in here with anyone!'_ He considered leaving, but his curiosity got the best of him. 

After closing the door behind him, Ori tossed his keys and wallet on the desk next to his bed. As he turned around to scan the room, his eyes were immediately drawn to the gift box wrapped in gold, trimmed with a velvet red ribbon lying on Dwalin's desk. 

The candles cast a soft romantic glow. Suddenly Ori felt like an intruder in his own room, but it still didn't stop him from being nosey. 

Curiously the little ginger cautiously padded over to the box to investigate. He had no idea if it was a gift Dwalin had received from someone, or if it was a gift his roommate intended to give to his apparently special guest, but that's when he decided to find out. On top of the box laid a pretty little open card begging him to read. All it said was, _'Open Me'_

Though he was sure Dwalin wasn't there, Ori looked around to be sure before he gently lifted the finely wrapped lid of the box. "Cookies?" He said out loud. They smelled wonderful, and tempted him to taste one, but then the realization of what the cookies were made his blood run cold. "Oh shit! They're _gingersnaps!"_

Fear washed over the nosey young man when he heard the click of the door latch, quickly returning the box lid. 

In the small space of their dorm room, Ori turned around feeling trapped. There was Dwalin, towering over him with a stern, unwavering look. "Did'ya really think you could fool me?"

Ori swallowed thickly, completely unsure what to think. Was he about to die? Did Dwalin have a special friend coming over, and he got caught there due to bad timing coming home too soon, or...no...maybe...did his roommate do this for _him?_

"W-What do you mean?"

"I know your secret, Ori." Only one more step forward placed Dwalin right in front of his roommate. A devilish smirk began to creep onto the man's lips. "Or should I call you, _Gingersnap?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and any new readers! A very special thank you to anyone still reading from long ago, I appreciate you sticking with me <3


	6. Love Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori learns why Dwalin is so secretive and quiet, and in the end, thinking he's the best matchmaker around, Kili finds another couple he's sure he can help fall in love.

“Dwalin! I-I can’t explain!" Recoiling, Ori squeezed his eyes closed tight. He wasn’t a liar. He never meant for Dwalin to find out about his secret identity, but he couldn't deny he had deceived his roommate. It was a foolish move, but he would stand his ground still believing he did nothing wrong because it was Dwalin that ultimately made the call to connect with him on the sex line after all, even if he didn't know who Gingersnap was, or so he thought. 

The trembling little ginger gasped when a couple of gentle fingers touched his cheek. Suddenly aware he wasn't about to get pulverized because the gesture was so light and tender, he opened his eyes to notice how serious Dwalin had become. 

In a low, husky voice, the burly man asked, "Why'd you do it? If you were so interested in me, why dinna ya just talk to me? Tell me how ye felt about me?" 

Ori blinked. He couldn't believe Dwalin didn't know how intimidating he was. 

"You've barely spoke to me since we moved in here last fall. I was afraid if I told you how I felt, it would be hard to live here together if you rejected me."

Dwalin hummed. "Fair 'nuf." 

Now it only seemed fair to Ori that he should be allowed a few questions of his own. "Why wouldn't you ever talk to me? Why do you glare at me without saying a word? You used to stare at Kili with daggers! Why didn't you tell me how you felt about me?" 

"I'm insecure." Dwalin said flatly. 

"You? Insecure?" The mere suggestion that Dwalin could be insecure was unfathomable. Ori snorted, but instantly sobered. _'Holy shit, he's serious!'_

"Ya think that's funny? Ya think I'm joking?" 

"Sorry. I-It's just you're so good looking, and I know you workout, and you seem so sure of yourself. You're rather...intimidating." 

"Good. Goal met. Would you believe I was a frail, skinny lad like you once?" 

Seemed as though Ori wasn't the only one with a secret. Dwalin explained how he was bullied when he was younger, and to protect himself physically and mentally, he began working out, and pretended to be to be tough, and mysterious to keep others at bay. It was a persona he kept into adulthood after one too many bad, failed relationships had bruised the young man's ego. 

It was Ori's charm, and blunt honesty with others that had begun to intrigue him, but Dwalin was just as afraid of rejection as the little bookworm. For a long time he thought Kili was Ori's boyfriend, and was jealous of their close relationship. Once he found out Kili and Fili were an item, Dwalin grew even more interested in his adorable roommate. 

"And now I want to know...the way you talked so dirty to me on the sex line, was that really you, or were you well trained for your job?"

"Me! All me...every word. I may be a virgin, but I've always been a very sexual person, and curious to know what it really feels like." Ori couldn't stop himself from babbling on about how he longed for Axman to call him every time he went to work. How many nights he dreamt of being with him.

Dwalin's eyebrow rose as his roommate's words faded into familiar white noise. Undressing the little imp with his eyes, all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss him, hold him, touch every inch of that pale skin, but first these clothes had to go. 

Instantly Ori felt as if the air had been sucked from his lungs when Dwalin unceremoniously pulled off his own shirt, and tossed it aside. Then without asking for the little ginger's permission, he began unbuttoning his shirt for him. 

_'Finally! He stopped chattering long enough for me to kiss him!"_ After peeling Ori's shirt from his thin frame, the tall, handsome man lifted his chin to press their lips together, slyly slipping his tongue into the little ginger's mouth. How many days and nights he waited for this moment. 

Swooning like a schoolgirl, Ori felt the euphoric dizzying effects of being held in Dwalin's strong arms as their kiss deepened, turning more passionate. 

Thank goodness he was trapped against the desk, Ori thought welcoming the taller mans weight leaning against his smaller body as large, callused hands roamed his smooth skin, sliding down his sides. 

Pulling away from their heated kiss, Dwalin looked into those soft brown eyes shimmering with candlelight, darkened by lust as he wasted no time to undo Ori's belt, but hesitated to go any further. 

"You're sure this is what you want? Don't do anything yer not comfortable with."

Of course he was nervous, but at last his dreams of Dwalin wanting him this way were coming true. "I-I'm sure. I trust you."

For a slight moment, Dwalin felt embarrassed to suggest Ori wear the little skirt and lacy pink thong now that he was standing in front of him, but with a shy grin, Ori jumped at the offer, "I'm up for it!" 

After a bit of privacy, Ori traded his pants and briefs for the tiny skirt and pink g-string, leaving Dwalin speechless. What started as sort of playful banter on the sex line had turned very real arousing them both more than expected. 

On all fours, the little ginger crawled onto the bed presenting himself willing to his lover. Ori spread his legs a little more as Dwalin began to stroke his almost hairless thighs, moving up to fondle his tiny balls. Through the thin material of the silk thong, Ori melted into Dwalin’s strong, warm hand massaging his stiff erection barely covered by the tiny undergarment now.

“Are you sure this is what ye want?”

"Yes...yes, more than anything. Please don't ask again, just do it." Ori tried to still his breath feeling the intrusion of one then eventually two large, cold lubed fingers slipping past the silky thong into his hot, tight hole working to prepare him open. 

“Stay bent over like that. I want to see yer pretty arse peeking out of that skirt.” Ori reached back to lift the skirt a bit. With Dwalin's large hand bound around his cock, and fingers penetrating his ass, Ori became submissive literally bending to his will. 

"Beautiful! Yer sooo delicious..." Being stretched on those now three thick fingers, the gasps and low moans that followed already answered the question Dwalin was about to ask, “Ye like being fingered, do ya? Wait 'til ya feel my cock." 

With every intimate inch of his manhood locked completely in Dwalin's control, Ori never felt so exposed. He cried out feeling the loss of hands and fingers when Dwalin withdrew to clean his hand, and pump his own erection for good measure before covering it with protection. Ori's limbs shook with eager anticipation feeling the swollen head of Dwalin's hard-on gently pressing into him with care.

Dwalin watched his rock-hard cock slowly disappearing into Ori’s gaping hole beneath the pink chiffon draped about his waist, reveling in his lover's unintelligible mumbling, and groans of pure pleasure. 

Pleasantly surprised by the way his little virgin was taking his thick cock deep, he was even more surprised and thoroughly satisfied when the little ginger began bucking into him begging for more. 

Moving his hips in circles eliciting filthy moans from the horny man, Ori was losing himself in the moment enjoying the way it felt to have that big cock sliding in and out of him, and those strong hands on his pale cheeks. 

What turned him on even more was knowing Dwalin was watching their movements and desiring more as he continued to grind on his lover's slick erection. 

Suddenly Dwalin gripped those skinny hips to jerk Ori’s ass flush against himself, and began pumping harder and faster trying to find the right angle to make him come. He wanted to make a writhing mess out of him, and that he did. 

Dwalin's hairy chest brushed against the soft skin of Ori's back as he leaned over him to whisper dirty thoughts in his ear, "Get that thong wet with your cum for me." He barely had to touch his lover's strained, aching cock to tip him over the edge, quickly following with his own release after a few erratic thrusts. 

The entire dorm must have heard Dwalin's name as Ori's fingers curled into the blanketed mattress, coming hard, soaking his stomach, and silky material of the thong. 

"Dwalin! Oh fuck! Ssso'good!" Ori panted hoarsely, letting Dwalin ride out his orgasm before their heartbeats slowed, and they laid down to relax and cuddle together. 

Spooning Ori, pressed agaist his back, Dwalin helped him peel off the wet g-string so he could massage his lover's softening member sending shivers through his sated body. Placing a loving kiss into his little ginger’s hair, he asked “Are ye good?”

"Yes. Thank you." Ori grinned shyly, twisting back letting Dwalin see the candlelight dancing in his eyes again. "For being so kind to me. For being every bit the man I dreamt, and hoped you would be. It felt wonderful, and I can't wait to have sex with you again!"

With a cheeky grin, Dwalin smiled, "Good. I hope to satisfy you often, my little gingersnap!" 

Lying there tucked safe and secure, wrapped in his new lover's protective arms, Ori fell into a serene deep sleep, even more elated to awake the next morning still snuggled against the big lug. 

They spent the whole next day talking about themselves, giggling, cuddled together, also exploring each other's bodies even more, learning every intimate detail with immense respect, enjoying their new found love. 

"I have to admit, I kind of like wearing those girly thongs, but I'd rather wear ones made for men because they fit better." The little ginger snickered.

"Indeed! You're bigger than I imagined!" Dwalin stated, drawing heat to Ori's cheeks. Held in each other's arms, a true bond between them had begun to grow. "You're sweet, and perfect in every way, and I couldn't be happier yer mine." 

With a soft kiss, Ori felt the cool breeze flow through their open window to caress his skin. Love was most definitely in the air. 

 

~*~

Graduation was only a few days away, and families were flooding the college town. With no classes or work this glorious spring day, Ori and Dwalin felt there was absolutely nothing more important to do than to spend a day in the park to relax before their brothers arrived. 

Basking in the sun, sharing a fresh batch of gingersnap cookies, the tall man lounged back on the park bench, with eyes closed contently listening to his boyfriend read to him as Ori layed stretched out on the bench using Dwalin's lap as a comfy pillow. They couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. Life was good, and Ori couldn't wait to introduce his boyfriend to his brothers. 

Much to everyone's surprise, the odd couple roommates had fallen ridiculously, hopelessly in love with one another in a short amount of time, spending almost every minute of their free time in one another's company. 

Fili had been right about Dwalin all along, Ori thought. The big scary man he'd crushed on for so many months, turned out to be the most romantic, soppy big teddy-bear-of-a-man ever, doting on him at every given chance.

*

While taking a walk through the park to show Kili's uncle Thorin around the campus, Fili and Kili stopped to greet the happy new couple before heading off to the café for lunch. 

"I'm so happy for them!" Kili sighed contently as Fili gave his hoplessly, romantic boyfriend a squeeze. "Me too. I'm glad everything worked out for them." 

At the cafe sitting at their table waiting for Thorin to get his order, Kili continued to ramble on about their friends, taking credit for bringing Ori and Dwalin together, but Fili had to remind his boyfriend what really happened. 

"I'm just an amazing matchmaker, Fee, admit it!" 

"You're a little shit, is what you are, and you need to stay out of other people's business, Kee!" 

As they playfully argued back and forth, Kili suddenly shushed his boyfriend. 

"What's wrong?" Fili asked, then followed Kili's gaze. "Oh no...no Kili! Don't go there! What did I just tell you!"

As a mischievous smirk grew, Kili bit his bottom lip. "Thorin hasn't smiled like that in years, Fili!"

From across the café, Kili had taken notice of his uncle chatting it up with Professor Baggins. An intelligent, little man who never met a stranger, and loved a chance to tell a tale or two to anyone willing to listen. By the look on Thorin's face, he was utterly enthralled by the professor's story, but their conversation was cut short when the man's order came up, and Professor Baggins seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

Almost an hour later, Thorin noticed a wallet left on the counter where he and the professor had been standing, waiting for their orders, but obviously by now the man was long gone. 

After a quick peek inside the wallet, they confirmed it indeed belonged to the professor. 

"Call him! I have his number!" Kili prompted with a big smile much to Fili's dismay, shaking his head at him. "I mean...just call him to let him know you found his wallet. I'm sure he'd be grateful."

Thorin's lips curved into a smile to match his nephew's. "Maybe I will..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally finish this story, and I cannot apologize enough for how long it took to complete! 
> 
> I am planning one more story in this series for Thorin and Bilbo, but I have no idea when that might be.
> 
> Thank you everyone, but especially those who stayed with me to the end!!! I'm grateful, and appreciate all my readers more than you know ♡


End file.
